


Day 25: With Toys

by ImagineBeatles



Series: My McLennon 30 Days OTP Challenge (NSFW) [25]
Category: The Beatles
Genre: 30 Days OTP Challenge (NSFW), Anal Beads, Anal Play, Handcuffs, M/M, McLennon, Sex Toys, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-28
Updated: 2018-01-28
Packaged: 2019-03-10 18:50:15
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,627
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13507644
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ImagineBeatles/pseuds/ImagineBeatles
Summary: John has bought something new for him and Paul to try out in bed.





	Day 25: With Toys

Paul had known what John had bought when they were in Amsterdam a few months back. It was just that he had forgotten about it completely until now. It was hard not to remember when you were cuffed to the bed with fluffy, black handcuffs which you have been told made your skin look so pale, and with someone dangling other stuff in front of your face. But it wasn’t like Paul was complaining. Far from it actually.

"Are you comfortable, luv?" John asked him as he sat down on Paul’s crotch and wiggled a little as he tried to get comfortable. Paul’s eyes fluttered close and he let out a shuddering breath at the feeling.

"More than that," he answered almost breathlessly and he opened his eyes, looking straight up at the older man who was now freely rubbing his bum over his hardening crotch. The feeling was torturous, but oh so good and longed for more. John smiled down at him and caressed his jawline with his index-finger, letting Paul lean into the touch.

"Good…" he said, "very good." Paul smiled and started to move his hips with John, which caused John to grin back at him.

"I’ve got a little something for you," John told him with a playful wink as he let his hands run up and down Paul’s chest. Paul shuddered and licked his lips. John leaned down and kissed his cheek as his hand moved into the bedside drawer.

Paul followed John’s movements with his eyes, getting more and more curious with each passing second. Paul’s jaw dropped, however, when he saw what John was getting out of it.

"What’s that?!" he asked as he studied the strange looking toy. 

"What? This? Lube, love. I thought you’d know by now," John teased his lover with a knowing grin as he put the bottle down on the bed. Paul rolled his eyes.

"Not that. That!" he said as he nodded at the toy. He wished his hands were free so he could touch it. It seemed weird. It were a lot of little balls all lined up together on a piece of string with a bit of space between them.

"Oh, this! They’re anal beads," John told him and Paul furred his brow  at the unknown word.

"Oh, yeah. That explains everything," he replied sarcastically. John snickered.

"Can you get on your knees?" he asked. Paul blinked a few times at the sudden question, but tried and managed after a few seconds by gripping the headboard to which his handcuffs were attached. He shuddered as John let his hand run down the curve of his back until he reached his buttocks where he moved a finger between them.

"You’re so beautiful, Paul. And I promise you this will feel good," John told him and continued to do that movement over and over again in different ways to get Paul more relaxed. Paul let his head hung slack between his arms and took a couple of deep breaths. He trusted John. More than anyone. And he knew John knew what he was doing. But nonetheless, this was a new experience.

"What are you going to do?" he asked, his voice sounding amazingly okay and relaxed. John leaned over and planted a kiss at the back of Paul’s neck.

"These are for anal stimulation. Going in won’t do much more than feel strange, but when they pop back out. One. By. One… Christ… it’s the best feeling ever," John told him and continued to kiss Paul’s neck and shoulder blades as he let his fingers move up and down between Paul’s arse cheeks. Paul shuddered and arched his back at the feeling. He was already so hard.

"You’ve used them?" he asked. And when John licked his way up his neck, over the shell of his ear, and breathed into it that he had, Paul had trouble breathing.

"Okay…" he simply stated and he could feel John smile against the back of his neck.

***

"Just relax, Macca. I’m here," John told him as he moved his two fingers in and out of Paul’s arse at a steady pace. Paul was gripping his fingers tightly and John had trouble finding his prostate because of it. But the younger man had to relax if he wanted this to work. But he shouldn’t be too loose either. John reached for Paul’s chin and turned it to him in order to kiss the younger man.

"Sorry…" Paul breathed as they broke apart again, "just nervous."

John nodded and smiled as he twisted his fingers within Paul, making him groan and his eyes flutter close at the good feeling.

"Yes… I know… But this feels good as well, right? Just trust me," John told him.

"I do," Paul answered and he got a kiss on the tip of his nose in return. With one last twist John found Paul’s prostate and Paul moaned out his name.

***

John sat back on his knees and took the anal beads in his hand. He lubed them up generously and spread some more on Paul’s gaping hole just in case. Paul’s bum was pushed out to him invitingly and John was almost drooling at the sight. If he hadn’t wanted to use these little guys on Paul so much, he would throw them aside and fuck him instead. But he didn’t. He carefully spread Paul’s cheeks a little further and took the first ball between his fingers and carefully pushed them against Paul’s hole, careful not to insert them just yet.

"Are you read, love?" he asked instead. Paul answered with a groan and a nod. John leaned down and kisses Paul’s arse sweetly as he pressed down a little harder and pushed the first bead in. Paul hummed at the feeling and wiggled his arse a little at the weird feeling.

"How’s that?" John asked. Paul sort of shrugged.

"Can’t say… weird."

"It will be better." And with that John pushed another inside of Paul.

The younger man bit down his bottom lip as another sneaked its way in. He hardly felt it. It was more that he felt something inside of his arse that felt strange. He hoped John was right and that it would feel good. So far it wasn’t bad, he supposed, but he wouldn’t understand why John used them if this was all he was going to feel. But then he remembered John’s words about when they moved back out and decided to stay put and let John do this to him. Why not? Right? Another entered him.

John watched Paul carefully, knowing what signs to look for and so far he could see Paul was doing alright. Okay, perhaps he wasn’t getting much pleasure from this, but so far so good. It was all about it coming out anyways.

"Alright. What if we pull one out again, eh? Just to see how that goes," John suggested after the last fourth one moved in. Paul nodded in agreement and John could see him forcing himself to relax. John licked his lips and kissed Paul’s arse cheeks once more before slowly pulling at the wire that disappeared into Paul’s pink hole and pulled at it gently. Paul groaned at the strange feeling.

"You okay?" John asked him. Paul nodded.

"Yeah…" he said and John gave another gentle pull. John continued this for a bit, making sure Paul got familiar with the feeling before letting the first one move between the rim. John could already see the silver little ball as Paul held his breath. Then with just one little, gently pull of the wire, it popped out and Paul groaned at the feeling. This groan was different, John noticed proudly, this was one of arousal.

"Shit…" Paul moaned.

"And how’s that?" John asked him with a knowing grin of which he was certain Paul would kiss off of his face if he’d seen it.

"Strange. Good. More," Paul breathed and John could see Paul’s knuckles go white as he grabbed at the headboard a little tighter when John pulled another one from Paul’s arse and pushed it back inside of him and pulled it out again.

"Ugh…Please…" Paul moaned and arched his back as John pulled two more out.

"That good?" the older man in question asked and he pushed one back inside of his younger lover before pulling it back out again with an audible plop.

"You… my dear, have no idea," Paul moaned and he spread his legs a little further.

"Didn’t I tell you?" John asked smugly, but Paul didn’t answer, he just moaned and bit down his lower lip and John pulled out a few in a row.

"I’m gonna fuck you so hard after this. You can’t believe how hot this looks," John moaned as he caressed Paul’s bum as he continued to toy with the rim by pulling a larger one, which was further down the wire, into Paul and immediately pulled back out.

"Oh, you better. Shit…" Paul cursed and he threw his head back.

"Can we use this more often?" he asked, already sounding out of breath. John laughed and reached over to kiss Paul’s plumb lips. Paul’s mouth opened up for him immediately, and probably even before their lips had met and John was greeted with a playful wet tongue and wrapped itself around his own. John groaned and pulled at Paul’s hair with his free hand roughly in order to break the kiss. Paul groaned at the roughness of it and smiled at John.

"Anytime you want, dear," John answered and Paul’s smile broadened for a bit before it vanished and was replaced by a perfect 0-shaped groan as another one of those anal beads were pulled out. 


End file.
